


Ghost Chat

by Anonymous



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Crushes, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Oblivious, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Scheming, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Blue is tired of dying first, Red has something to say about that.
Relationships: Blue/Red (Among Us), Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	Ghost Chat

_I can’t believe I died first again,_ Blue thought as he watched White walk away from his dismembered body, _this is what I get for always trying to fix lights in electrical._

He and the rest of his crew were playing the new game Mira HQ had installed into their spaceship — Among Us. It was a game that encouraged one’s murderous tendencies, which should probably be a cause of concern, but no problems have occurred so far, so he guessed there was nothing to worry about. The most pressing issue as of the moment is that Blue _always_ died first, and he was sick of it.

 _Seriously, why am I always their first target? It’s not like I’m that good at the game._ Blue sighed dejectedly. Games aren’t as fun if you don’t stay alive long enough to get to play it. _Might as well follow White around and see who he goes after next._

Blue floated through the walls of the Skeld before catching sight of the impostor walking towards the admin room. He had a pep to his step, which was highly suspicious. 

_Is he about to kill someone?_

He found out soon enough as he arrived just in time to see White stab Red in the back. Red’s ghost appeared a second later. 

“I knew it was him! Goddammit. In the middle of the card swipe as well, what a bitch.” Red spat as threw his ID card against the wall. “Who made this card swipe bullshit anyways? Why is it so hard?”

“Hello, Red.” Blue chimed in, approaching the other ghost from behind. 

Red flinched in surprise. “Oh, it’s just you,” he sighed. “Hi, Blue, did you die first again?” 

Blue’s eyebrow twitched. “You didn’t need to rub it in.” 

“Sorry about that. You’ve just been pretty unlucky these past few games. It’s like they all got something against you.” Red paused, as if in thought. “Or, you just suck.” 

“I don’t want to hear that from someone who died because they took too long at card swipe.” 

"That would have been a valid argument if I hadn't figured out who all the impostors were for all the games so far."

Red had a point, he was the best detective they had, but Blue would rather kill himself than say that out loud. “Shut up.” 

“Ha! I win. Blue zero, Red one.”

Blue rolled his eyes. Red was being as childish as always. “Just go back to finishing your tasks.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m on it.” 

A beat of silence. 

“Blue?”

“Hm?”

“I just had a great idea.” 

Although a helmet hid Red's face from Blue, he knew the guy well enough to know he had the biggest smile on his face. The smile that made him look like he’s up to no good. 

“What is it?” Blue took the bait. 

“How about I protect you for all the games after this? Whether I'm a crewmate or an impostor.” 

Blue squinted at Red; it was a strange suggestion. _There must be a catch,_ he thought, _but I’d do anything to not die first again._

“Are you sure about that? How would you be able to win the game if you're an imposter?”

“Don’t worry about me, Blue, I’ll figure it all out.” Something about the way Red said his name this time made his cheeks flush. “I'm good enough even with you weighing me down.” 

_I know he winked just then,_ Blue glared to no avail, _I just know it._

“And how would I know that you wouldn’t go back on your word? I’m sure this isn’t the first time you made that promise to someone.” 

“I’m a little hurt, Blue,” Blue’s cheeks flushed once more _, “_ don’t you know I never go back on my promises?”

He stayed silent, which was an answer in itself. They knew each other well, but not _that_ well. 

“Fine,” Red sighed exasperatedly, “if you manage to die first despite me protecting you, I’ll buy you that flamingo hat you always wanted.”

All doubts Blue had on the offer faded away. He's been wanting a flamingo hat for _ages_ , and he knew Red could afford more than that. He'd be damned if he didn't take advantage of that knowledge. “Add in a pet dog there too. My life is worth more than just a flamingo hat.” 

“I regret offering you help in the first place. To think I felt bad for your ass.”  
  
“The _dog_ , Red.” 

“Fine! It’s not like you’d die that easily with me guarding you.” Red grumbled, crossing his translucent arms. “Are we done bargaining now? I need to do my other tasks.”

“Yeah, we’re good.” _It’s a win for me either way,_ Blue thought cheekily, _Blue one Red one_. “I’ll just go with you since I have nothing left to do.”

“Great. Let’s practice sticking to each other, shall we? How about we hold hands?”

“ _Red_.”

“Right. Tasks.”

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

_Mission accomplished._ Red thought as he grabbed a slice of pizza from the cafeteria table. They were taking a short break before they continued playing again.

Discreetly, he made eye contact with some of the crew walking around the place and gave them the “ok” signal.

Before the game began, Red had made a pact with the rest of the crew. The details of which were very straightforward: If they ever become impostor, kill Blue first. That is until he gave them the signal to stop, which was what was happening as of the moment. Though they were hesitant at first, he won their favor with promises of proper compensation. Money wasn't a problem for Red, after all. However, a few were still skeptical of Red's motives. 

_"What would you gain from this?" Pink asked, raising a questionable eyebrow._

_Red almost wanted to laugh right then and there because the answer to that question was simple: "I get to hang out with Blue.”_

He wasn't sure if they believed in him based on the expressions on their face, but Red had only allowed them to ask one question, and they got their answer. Admittedly, there were better ways he could have gone about hanging out with Blue, but all of them involved directly asking the guy, which would always result in rejection. 

Red sighed. _Blue didn't make things easy._

At the very least, he was thankful for Blue’s inability to stay suspicious of anyone for long, or else his plan would have been all for naught. Despite his rather tough demeanor, the man always wore his heart on his sleeve and gave out his trust too easily. Red was sure he’d find a way to die first even without this whole scheme going on, but he loved that side of him. If Red overanalyzed every move and every approach, Blue reminded him that the world wasn't always that complicated. 

Unfortunately, a side effect of that trait was that he was oblivious to his surroundings, and being oblivious also meant that he was unaware of Red’s feelings for him. 

Red sighed again and glanced at the said astronaut, who was currently leaning by the wall going through a magazine showing off different colored dogs. He clearly didn't have much faith in Red's vow to protect him. _We'll see about that._

While Blue was distracted, Red took this time to observe him. Sometime during the break, Blue had taken off his helmet, which was extremely unfair because the man was unnaturally beautiful, and he had no idea how much Red loved every part of him. The pale expanse of his skin that Red wanted to leave his marks on; the freckles on his cheeks that he yearned to kiss; his messy, black hair that he dreamt of caressing first thing in the morning; his clear, blue eyes and a blush that was strangely starting to form on his face—

 _Ah._ Red waved his hand in greeting. _I've been caught._

The other man scowled. _What?_

He shrugged in reply, _Nothing._

Blue narrowed his eyes, and Red grinned.

He was always up for a challenge. 


End file.
